Tigers and Lions and Bears, Oh My!
by The Blonde Nerd
Summary: Iggy encounters Ella's evil kitten who's out for his blood, Nudge discovers her new crush, and a lot more stupid, crazy things tied together in this little booklet thing of one-shots!


**I do not own Maximum Ride**

Kitten of Terror

Cats and birds don't mix well. Cats and children do mix well. Cats and genetically altered bird-kids definitely do _not_ mix well.

Actually, me and cats go together like peanut and jelly sandwiches. Iggy and cats… don't.

Shall we see what I mean?

_Monday, The Day It All Began_

"Aw, Iggy isn't she so _cute?_" Ella squeaked, clearly invading Iggy's personal bubble to; everyone's enjoyment.

Iggy looked at the little, coal black, fuzz ball Ella and Dr. Mar- I mean Mom – had picked up at the animal shelter just a few hours before. "I-uh… It's…"

I rolled my eyes, "Just say sure, idiot. It'll make her go away." Ella had been all over Iggy after Fang made it clear he did not want anything to do with her. She had been sad for a few days, I got to beat him up – hurray for sisterly love! – and she moved on to the next available boy.

I know, what happened to her other boyfriend? No, he didn't cheat on her. Sheesh why do you guys always think of the worst case scenario? Ella just decided that they didn't mix well and dating a pyromaniac would be _so_ much cooler. That girl has some issues.

"It's cute, I guess. If you like little animals that lick their butt and cough up their hair, of course." He grimaced identifying the fur in his fingers.

"And you don't?" The Gasman giggled – yes giggled okay? He's only what eight, so he doesn't have Iggy and Fang's quote "Manly man's voice," unquote. Yeah, I died laughing too.

Iggy's hand shot out with a growl almost knocking Gazzy off his feet. I really didn't mind, seeing as to how it was just another love tap. Than again, Iggy sure didn't seem like he loved Gazzy right then. "Shut it, shorty." Ooh got him there.

Ella butted in, wanting to be apart of the conversation again. "Well I like him. What about you Max? We could go back and get you one too!"

I shifted uncomfortably. "Oh, yeah well I don't think Total will like that too much. He's real territorial." And Iggy was right. They did lick their butts and then decided they wanted to wash your face. Ew.

Ella's face fell, but only for a half a second. "Oh, well that's okay than." She looked at her watch with another high pitched squeak. "Oh no! I'm late!" And with that she shoved the little kitten into Iggy's arms and ran off.

Iggy's face began to look puzzled before a loud mew escaped the cat's mouth. "Oh no she didn't." Iggy gasped almost dropping onto the floor.

"Your mom," Gazzy retorted.

Iggy shook his head and gazed in the general direction of the Gasman. "That is so lame Gaz. No does that anymore."

I rolled my eyes in exasperation. "No one _ever_ did-"

"Yow! It freaking bit me!" Iggy howled thrusting it away from his chest.

Luckily, Maximum Ride was there to catch the little thing. It mewed innocently. "Iggy, come on. It barely has any teeth."

"I don't care!" He snapped back strutting to the other side of the room. "Just get it away from me."

I shrugged and placed it on the counter. "He can put up with flying mutants but when it comes to _cats_ he runs away." I muttered.

Gazzy stood on his tip-toes and scooped the kitten in his arms. "I like him!" He exclaimed, kind of reminding me of that one Hawaiian girl from Lilo and Stitch.

_Later That Monday Night_

"I'm going to kill you, you little-"

"Iggy! Do _not_ use that language in my house!" Mom shouted grabbing him roughly by the collar.

I walked out, rubbing my eyes with Fang close behind. "What's the matter?" I asked. But it kind of came out like "Whmgt's m matur?" Give me a break, it was well past midnight.

Iggy was seething with rage. "The Gasman put that _thing _in my bed! Now look!" He pulled up his t-shirt revealing a long line of scratches.

"You woke us up for that?" I snarled. Max needs her rest, and when Max doesn't get her rest…

Fang sniffed the air with disgust. "What's that smell?" He asked, a little perturbed.

Iggy glared, "Stupid thing couldn't hold it in."

I giggled. Yeah I know giggled like Gazzy. But I am a woman, which in Latin translates _I can do whatever the hell I want._ Not really, but that would be cool. "She used you for her litter box?"

The Gasman peeped his blond head around the corner. "Is Iggy still PMSing?" He asked, ready to run if needed.

Iggy turned red in the face – I know it's only what we girls do but maybe he was PMSing – and threw himself at the Gasman. "Why you little!"

Mom still had a good hold on Iggy's collar. "Iggy, don't you dare." Sheesh, she can be just as cranky as me. "Go take a shower and get back to bed."

Fang bent down and picked up the kitten by its scruff. "Aw, it's so cute!"

I looked at him weirdly, "I, uh, are you feeling okay?"

Fang grinned, "Nope. Ta-ta, _Maxi_." He waved handing the kitten over to me.

I looked at the little ball of fluff. It _was_ cute, but the way it watched Iggy walk grudgingly down the hall said it all. She wasn't done with this little bird-kid just yet.

**So I might write another chapter on Iggy and the kitten and I might not. But rest assured more will come! I still need to update my Vampire Diaries story, the Flock's Diary, and something else at the moment but I am working on the next chapter. Review with ideas, or just to tell me what a great job I did, heh, right? I am very happy because after three whole days of being unable to log-in to Fanfiction I was able to! Anyone else have that problem?  
**


End file.
